Like day and night
by Miraculously awsome fanfics
Summary: In this story Marinette and Adrien find themselves in many differend situations. But they can overcome them.


Marinette's POV

Hi! I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am 15 years old. I am very clumsy and I am not very lucky. I am always late and I always do something wrong. But that changes when I become Ladybug. When I am her I am not clumsy, I am lucky, I am never late and I never do anything wrong. I don't know why. I am Just that kind of person. For some reason I like to be things this way. I also have a big crush on my classmate Adrien. You probbably know that already, right?

Adrien's POV

Hi, I am Adrien Agreste. I am 15 years old. I am a model. I live in a house that is prison for me. My father doesn't even care about me. My mom died when I was very young. After she died my dad changed. I don't want to bother you with details. And when I am not Adrien a super, handsome model I am Cat Noir. When I am Cat I am free from all rules in my Life. I can do whatever I want. I am allowed to Love, hate, like and most important be myself. It is Just the way I am. And when I am Cat Noir I Love my partner Ladybug. We are kicking Hawkmoth's butt. Well, almost.

Marinette's POV

It was a normal day Just like any other. I was late again. I suddenly saw Adrien running as well. Why was he late? Well, I didn't have time for that. I quickly rushed when Adrien grabbed me and took me to boys WCs.

I told him: "Adrien we Will be late ..."

He cut me off: " Are you Ladybug?"

I lied. You know, I can't Just tell him but I didn't want to lie either but sadly I had to.

So he asked me: "Do you know that I know that you are lying?"

I asked him to repeat that.

And he did.

I answered: " I am not lying. I am not Ladybug. Please leave me alone." I acted like I was crying and he was so sad about me so I confessed. And after I did that I really began to cry.

He now asked me: " Do you know that I am Cat Noir?"

I answered confused: "No?"

And then it came to me. They are Both allergic to feathers, Adrien almost called me "m'lady", ...

And then a monster came out of me and I actually don't remember what happend there.

Adrien's POV

Marinette is Ladybug. My Ladybug. When I told her that I am Cat Noir she became really - how would I describe it - crazy, angry, sad, happy person. And she told me all about her crush and that she made me gifts for my birthdays for the next 35 years, that she loves me and that she Hurt me and then ... I froze ... I Hurt her as well. I always told her that she is Just a friend and now I know that I Love her. And then we Both Lost our minds and fell in the floor.

Marinette's POV

The next thing I remember after we Lost our minds was Alya looking at me from a short distance.

She told me: "Me and Nino went searching for you and found you two on the floor of boys WCs. What happend here?"

And I told a big lie: " Me and Adrien were late and he wanted to stop at WC so I waited for him and then the akuma victim named ... uh ... Footheader ... uh ... he ugh ... he ..."

Adrien took over and Said: " We don't remember anything after that."

Good job, Adrien. Wait, did I Just lie? I am becoming Lila. Oh no. If you want you can kill me.

Well, then we went to class and I only remember that I was looking at Adrien the whole class with miss Bustier.

In the evening I was looking at the stars when I see Cat Noir.

We started talking and I Guess we kinda fell into each other's eyes. I now know who he is so it wasn't a shock for me. He's a Guy that I am into. He wanted to Kiss me but I rejected him and he went home. I thought he was angry. What if I made him angry? What if gets akumatized because of me? I would die if that happend.

But the next day I found out that he was Just sad because his father doesn't want him to have a girlfriend. That is a disaster. My Life is ruined. If he won't be my boyfriend and we don't get married and have three children Emma, Louis and Hugo and a hamster named ... well I don't know how we'll call him but the Point is: I Will die.

Adrien's POV

Marinette almost died when I told her that my father doesn't allow me to have a girlfriend. Really, she had to go to the nurse. Then she went home. Poor Marinette. But then an akumatized victim came into class

and Said: "I am the curser and I Will curse you if I want to."

I quickly rushed to bathroom and Transformers into Cat Noir. Soon Ladybug came and we fought the Curser but he Cursed me and I began attacking Ladybug. She was thinking quickly and soon the Curser was defeated.

"Pound it!" we Said in one Voice.

Then Marinette went away and I stayed at school till the end of ... well, school.

That day that was the first victim after a week. I Guess Paris is doing great at keeping their emotions from Hawkmoth.

**This has been in my head for quite some time now. I hope you enjoy. And read a lot more. Don't forget to check out my other stories and help me comlete some of them. That would be really great. Thanks and bye.**


End file.
